Radiation resistant hypoxic tumor cells may be a major cause of failure in cancer radiotherapy. Our objective is to develop nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) methods for the detection and quantitation of tumor hypoxia, tumor reoxygenation and tumor response to therapy. The achievement of this objective would provide a solid, preclinical base for the use of MRS as a non-invasive and individualized tool in clinical cancer research and management.